


Her Name

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Loki Feels, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”  - Christopher Pointdexter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name

The nightmare is always the same. He is falling. Rapidly, slowly, the speed doesn’t matter. It is an endless, weightless fall into the pitch black. No light, no ground below. Nothing to stop the void. And the silence. The silence is deafening. 

It takes forever, or mere moments for Loki to shake himself from the dream. He doesn’t know how long, only that she always seems to know just when he needs her there. He wakes this time to her body curled around his. One leg is thrown over his legs, and her arm is locked about his waist as he lay on his back. His eyes open, flashing a dark green that holds remaining traces of fear. For fear is what he felt when he actually let go of Thor on the Bifrost. And it is fear that haunts him as the dream does. Fear of becoming the nothing he fell into.

He stares up at the ceiling, even as his arms cradle her closer to him. He doesn’t understand why this woman, this mortal woman soothes him as no other. Darcy Lewis is an enigma to him. She is everything he is not. She is laughter that follows rain. She is the star, his star that brightens the darkness inside him. She is forgiveness.

Turning his head, he sees that she is awake. Her light blue eyes looking up at him, as though she’s been waiting for him to see her there. He doesn’t deserve her. Not after all the trouble he has caused, and yet she is here with him and he will not give that up.

“You had the nightmare again.” It is a statement, not a question and he nods his head. There is no point in denying it.

“You always have them after you go off with Thor to help the rest of the Avengers.” Again, he nods. Then he lets out a sigh.

“Darcy…” That’s all he says, and it’s enough. The nightmare fades away and he is left with a more pressing matter as he realizes she is naked. He rolls them until he is settled between her open thighs. He leans up on his elbows and stares into her eyes. 

“You are the light, Darcy.” His voice is low and his words are heavy with meaning. 

Darcy blinks, and for a split second he regrets speaking his thoughts aloud. But then she smiles and her eyes go shiny and he sees clearly, perhaps for the first time, why letting her in, letting her shine her light into his darkness will be the one thing that saves him from the nothing that haunts his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is the result of coming across a quote on Pinterest. It seemed to fit Loki, and Darcy because....duh Tasertricks! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Quote:  
> “I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.” - Christopher Pointdexter


End file.
